


The Ghost and The King

by yana69



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, IM SHOOTING CANON IN THE FACE, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 20:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yana69/pseuds/yana69
Summary: IMPORTANT i didnt have anyone to check the grammar for me so IM SORRY THERES PROBABLY A LOT OS MISTAKES. VERY DUMB MISTAKES. I swear im not an idiot i just dont know english!! okay im still an idiot but. I hate how your times work. what the fuck is a present perfect? blockedI JUST IGNORED SOME MASSIVE RULES OF THE PLOT because i wanted them to be sad together. I love sothis shes my grandma





	The Ghost and The King

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT i didnt have anyone to check the grammar for me so IM SORRY THERES PROBABLY A LOT OS MISTAKES. VERY DUMB MISTAKES. I swear im not an idiot i just dont know english!! okay im still an idiot but. I hate how your times work. what the fuck is a present perfect? blocked
> 
> I JUST IGNORED SOME MASSIVE RULES OF THE PLOT because i wanted them to be sad together. I love sothis shes my grandma

And there he was. Again.

He came here every evening, the abandoned king. Without saying a word, he sat hour by hour in front of the tombstone, where slept his love.

Sothis did not know why she continued to exist. Byleth died, battered before time could be turned back. But they realized that it was their  _ fate,  _ so when the body could not move and the soul died away, Byleth smiled for her king, and they both felt his tears on her pale cheeks.

Then Byleth was gone, but Sothis stayed.

Just like Dimitri.

Sothis was not used to being alone, and she was struggling with her newfound loneliness. After some time cats began to notice her, but talking with animals seemed a bit too much.

Therefore, Sothis was talking with the tombstone, becoming silent only when Dimitri was there. Of course, he was just a mere human being… But Sothis was no more than a ghost, so she decided to show respect for his grief.

This man cried a lot.

Sothis, usually sitting on the ground, always had a clear view of his face. Well, in truth, she forced herself to look at him. The sorrow of the king had a shamefully strong influence on her, and she always wanted to cry with him.

"Enough with your tears! They won’t change anything. She suffered a lot to leave you with a smile, but you’re erasing all her efforts with this never-ending sadness."

Of course, he could not hear her, and her words were perhaps too harsh, but Sothis was never known for her gentleness, right? Not so long ago Byleth pulled Dimitri out of the fog of depression and manic desire, and now he went right into another trap of his tired, damned mind, and clearly was not planning on leaving.

But the king flinched as if he heard her words. Sothis flinched in response because it has been an indescribable number of years since the last time someone  _ looked _ at her.

"Who are you?"

There was an amusing… recognition in his eye. Sothis, who already regained consciousness, immediately grinned. The king didn’t know her, but he  _ heard _ of her. That time, that night, filled with secrets and stories from childhood… He held Byleth’s hand while she looked at the stars and talked about how she knew one little girl who was very close to the Goddess. Byleth laughed and didn't say anything specific, so her stories were like strange, fictional tales, made up specifically for Dimitri.

But now the girl with long green hair and an arrogant smile was sitting next to the stone on which the name of his wife was carved. This girl couldn’t be here, unless-

"Don’t even think about calling me one of your hopeless hallucinations, little king. For I am really here… More or less."

"More or less? Can’t say that these are the most reassuring words that I have ever heard."

"And I can’t say that this is my problem."

Sothis snorted, but rather because of her habits than a slight annoyance. She was glad to finally have a company, and she has always liked Dimitri. Well, almost.

Ever since Byleth gave him the ring, she certainly began to like him.

“So, have you really been with her all her life?” - Dimitri was the first one to break the silence, visibly relaxed.

“You just met someone who was once a goddess, but you’re only interested in that fool? Commendable. Yes, it is true.” 

“Huh… I envy you.”

“Well, maybe she knew me longer than you, but her love for me can never be compared to the feeling that burned in her chest when she was next to you,” - always majestic and formidable, the king blushed like a boy, and Sothis decided to have some fun with his reaction. “Ah, yes, she adored you. This is a great secret, but she chose the Blue Lions because of you.”

“Impossible! She was too wise to make decisions... like that…”

“But you were just so charming!”

She was laughing, mercilessly teasing him, and in the end, he joined her.

This night, filled with secrets and stories from childhood, could not match the tenderness with that one of which Dimitri thought every day. But this night gave them the opportunity to let go of a heavy burden, which made one person cry while preventing another from shedding a single tear.

With the first ray of sunshine, Sothis realized that she had become much more transparent.

Dimitri looked scared, but only for a second. None of them could replace Byleth, but they still got closer, and some things began to be understood without words.

“I was glad to meet you, Sothis.”

"It was quite a pleasure talking to you. But I am amazed that I am only leaving this world now. Is it possible that our sorrow was so strong that it kept me here?"

"They do say that love is the strongest spell."

"Your jokes are… truly something else. Goodbye, Dimitri."

He cried afterward, and more than once.

But now it was so much easier.  
  



End file.
